


Morning After

by SailingOnANotebook



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Fluff, I love these boyfriends, Love, M/M, Morning After, The canon ending does not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingOnANotebook/pseuds/SailingOnANotebook
Summary: The morning after their first time.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm running a bit late with this one but here's the third prompt new beginnings/firsts! I hope you like it!

The sunlight pooled into their room that morning, warming the air even though they lay under the covers and their limbs tangled. They had slept late; their bare skin was sticky against each other and the only sound that could be heard was the soft breathing that came from the sleepy, or in Ash’s case, still sleeping form.

Eiji stared at Ash. His hair was a hot mess, but he rocked it, and his relaxed face exuded an innocence that reminded Eiji that he was, in fact, older than him. His hands were around him, his head resting precariously on his shoulder as he remained in dreamland.

He stayed like that for a while, enjoying the stillness and how close he was to Ash. They had made love and part of it was embarrassing for the both of them because it was the first time like this but it was beautiful. The soft kisses and caresses, the hums of pleasure, the slowness, the exploration. It was fun too, finding out what they liked, what they didn’t, the closeness, the warmth, seeing each other as they had never seen each other before…

Eiji was happy. He wanted a lot of things, but he never expected things from Ash (okay maybe he expected him to do the dishes from time to time, but that’s something else entirely) so this was a surprise and he wasn’t complaining in any way.

The sun had brightened quite a lot before Eiji felt like he really had to get up, no matter how soft Ash was looking.

He shifted, trying to prop up his arms so he could wiggle out of Ash’s hold, but it only meant that Ash was going to tighten his arms in response.

Now, Ash didn’t wrap himself around Eiji a lot of the time, and it always made Eiji over the moon when he did, but he still had shit to do. “Ash, you’ve got to at least let me get up if you’re not,” Eiji muttered and poked him on his cheek knowing that it wasn’t going to get him to wake.

Ash grumbled in response but continued sleeping causing Eiji to look at him unimpressed. “Ash,” he groaned as he tried to pull his arms off him again but to no avail.

“Eiji,” he mumbled in response and moved so he could hide his face in the nook of Eiji’s neck.

Eiji felt his resolve soften - did he really need to get up? Couldn’t he just stay with his perfect boyfriend in bed all day?

He reasoned to himself, it could be possible they weren’t working their jobs and there was nothing of complete urgency. He really could stay like this, couldn’t he?

So, he did.

The sun got higher in the sky and Eiji could feel himself slip in and out of consciousness. It was only when he felt Ash move did he wake entirely.

“You’re still in bed,” Ash slurred, sleep etched in his voice and movements.

“It’s not like I can get out of your arms?,” Eiji replied and wiggled again to prove his point.

Ash chuckled and slowly moved his face, so he could look at Eiji’s. And he could already feel himself smiling.

“How are you feeling?” Eiji asked.

Ash examined Eiji before responding. “Don’t worry, it felt good.”

“Just good?” Eiji asked and gave a mock pout.

Ash rolled his eyes. “It was amazing,” he murmured, his voice turning into a whisper. “Thank you, Eiji.”

Eiji smiled and turned his head to press his lips on Ash’s hair.

“Let’s do it again sometime,” Ash said suddenly, making Eiji’s heart race. He knew their relationship had changed now, it was as if it was a new beginning.

“Yeah.”

They slipped into silence, concentrating on each other’s heartbeats and breathing as if a magic spell had been cast on them. Eiji forgot about what needed to be done that day, Ash didn’t even think about it in the first place. They ignored their phones that had already been set on silent last night. They ignored their sticky, hot skin on each other and the coolness they felt where the tangled duvet didn’t cover them. None of it mattered.

“I love you,” Ash mumbled, hiding his face in Eiji’s neck again.

“I love you.” Not too, just I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
